


I Wish to be Important to Your Story, But The Pages Keep Turning

by Spoiler1001



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Family, Fear, Friendship, Helplessness, Homophobia, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Night Terrors, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Rape not said aloud but talked about, Recovery, Scars, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Violence, author decided that something that happened in the comics should be expanded on, author decided that something that something like this should not be ignored by the writers, mainly just, not really a fix it fic, poor johnny storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Marvel released a story where things (see tags) happened to the human torch and i didn't like how they kind of swept it under the rug, so i decided to expand on it, show that this happened to a man with a family, and people who love him and the severity of the attack will leave its scars.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Wyatt Wingfoot, johnny storm & wyatt wingfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Slicing at the skin for the heart beneath

Johnny laid in bed, his sister by his side. The blood was wiped from his body, but it didn't make the wounds look better. Johnny was wheezing for air, trapped in unconsciousness. Sue grabbed onto the sidebar on the bed. 

"S-stop...please…" Johnny whispered as he gasped for air. His eyes were moving rapidly under his eyelids, trapped in the memories of the ordeal he had just experienced. 

"Johnny," Sue whispered with tears in her eyes. 

Johnny let out a blood curdling scream of pure agony. The room temperature skyrocketed but Sue didn't lose her composure.

Reed came in with a mixture of medications ready in a syringe. The fluid was a light green and thick but it could do its job. Reed gently jabbed johnny with it, whispering comforting words to him. The screaming died down as the room cooled. 

"There we go Johnny, it's going to be ok, just breathe." Reed whispered and wiped the sweat off of Johnny. 

Johnny's eyes were open, but he was unseeing, with the two of them in his line of sight but he wasn't looking at them.

"Please, just let me die." Johnny cried, tears falling from his eyes. "Y-you're done. Just kill me." Johnny's already nonexistent voice broke. Johnny eyes blink closed as the drugs began over taking him. "Just let this end." He whispered and dreamless washed over him. 

* * *

Wyatt was excited to visit the fantastic four, especially his good friend Johnny, who's bright smile would make his worst days seem better. After his school shut down, he's been lost. His sisters had successful lives and he missed having the four around. Ben and Sue's knowing looks when he stared at Johnny for too long. He trusted them, and they trusted him.

It's what made this phone call all the more frustrating. 

"I don't see why I have to wait for the car," he hid his clothes into a bag haphazardly. 

"It will be easier, to show you." Susan Storm answered. Wyats stomach churned as he picked on something in Sue tone on the phone call. She seemed distant, upset. 

"Sue, what happened? Why can't johnny pick me up from the Airport." Wyatt asked dropping the casual tone, sounding serious. 

"We'll tell you when you get here." The fantasticar dropped into the field of grass in front of Wyatt's home.

The ride there was quicker than a plane ride that was a good thing, but Wyatt's brain was still going a mile a minute. He could tell something was wrong, but couldn't place it.

Even when he arrived, the building seemed tense. The children weren't running around, just silently sitting, not saying a word, except to greet him. 

The three out of the fantastic four was standing in front of the medical room. 

"Wyatt, you're here. Great." Sue said, looking up. Ben quietly looked at Wyatt and Reed barely registered Wyatt's entrance, so lost in thought. 

"Where's Johnny?" Was Wyatt's first thing said to them. 

"He got attacked, it was brutal, and there is audio, it was a hate crime." Reed spoke up, looking at Wyatt. 

"Because of his powers?" Wyatt's voice cracked as he reached for the door. 

"Not really." Sue said as Wyatt walked in, and immediately dropped his bag. 

Johnny was asleep, breathing unevenly. His ams were in casts along with one leg, he was covered with bruises and cuts. 

"Johnny…" Wyatt's heart broke. Then he saw blue eyes. Johnny was looking at him. 

Wyatt gasped and moved faster than he ever had moved faster than he ever moved before, finding himself at Johnny's side within moments. Johnny opened his mouth, but closed it. Wyatt just gently caressed Johnny's hair. Johnny leaned into the touch. Wyatt placed a small kiss on Johnny's forehead and gently touched it with his own. Wyatt felt wet streaks on Johnny's face.

"Johnny, I'm sorry. I should have gotten here earlier." Wyatt whispered, wiping the tears streaks from his the blond's face. 

"Wyatt…" Johnny mumbled, his voice was slurred and soft, more breath than anything. Finally slipping back under whatever he was on. Wyatt held his breath watching Johnny, just to make sure he was only falling asleep.

"Did you find who did this?" Wyatt asked. 

"We're looking for the person, we need you to stay with him." Sue said as she walked into the room. Wyatt pulled a nearby chair even closer and sat down by Johnny's bed. 

"Of course I will, but why is Johnny so cold? not even like how you and I would get cold, but he's freezing. I've never felt him like this." Wyatt gently stroked Johnny's upper arm.

"We had to damper his powers to keep him from burning through his medication." Sue grabbed a sidebar to johnny medical bed. 

"He won't like that." Wyatt kept looking at Johnny. 

"He didn't like the casts, but it's important. We had to do it." Sue placed her other hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "He trusts you, even at his worst. You're...good for him."

"I'll stay with him as long as I can." Wyatt promised. 

  
  


Sues words bounced around Wyatt's head. Johnny seemed to be fast asleep again but it wasn't peaceful. Johnny made small noises in his sleep, pained and scared. Wyatt stood up and cupped Johnny's face in comfort. The older man's breath sped up his eyes opened. 

"Where…?" Johnny choked out. 

"Baxter building. Medical bay." Wyatt answered, still playing with his hair. "You're safe. You're home."

"But I can't- why can't I-" Johnny whispered with wide eyes. 

"We had to give you something so you wouldn't burn through the antibiotics and painkillers." Wyatt pulled away. "Can you tell me anything about the person who did this?" 

Johnny shook his head. "I didn't get a good look, played dead to see if he would stop, but...i remember his voice, his- I b-b-blacked out when he started to leave." Johnny sounded exhausted. Wyatt only nodded and sat back down at Johnny's side.

"Let's just focus on making you better ok?"

* * *

Getting Johnny into a normal bed for the first time since the attack was difficult. He was shivering and clinging to Wyatt. 

"You have to get into bed. It'll be good for you." Wyatt gently reminded him.

"Its cold," Johnny mumbled, burrowing his head into Wyatt's neck. "Your so warm." 

"I know but still. Lay down. I'll still be here." Wyatt placed Johnny on the bed and began to prop his leg with pillows. He could see Johnny shivering and went to get more blankets. 

"You're so warm. You can lay with me." Johnny gave him wide eyes. 

"I won't fit." Wyatt stood in the doorway. "The bed is too small."

* * *

  
  


"Sue where is the biggest bed in this house located?" Wyatt asked as he grabbed some more blankets. 

"Why do-" Sue looked up from her tea. 

"He's asking me to hold him because he's so cold." Wyatt looked lost. 

"The guest room down the hall. We got it so you didn't have to curl up on that bed."

Wyatt looked up. "You are completely ok with this?" 

"Why wouldn't I be, I'm surprised he's asked you but that bed should be fine." Sue went back to reading file after file. 

"Have you found anything on the person who did this?" Wyatt said, looking at Sue. She had bags under her eyes and she looked haunted. 

"No, not yet. Johnny doesn't talk about it." Sue ran her fingers through her hair. "When the EMTs found him, he was almost dead. I can't lose him." 

"I know what you mean." Wyatt nodded before going back to Johnny. 

* * *

Johnny liked to sleep with his head on Wyatt's chest. Wyatt liked to play with Johnny's hair. It was a nice sleeping arrangement. They could listen to each other breathe and ignore everything. The bruises were healing up nicely, but Johnny was still in the casts. Wyatt was half asleep when he heard a high pitched whine. Wyatt flinched and looked down at Johnny, who was fidgeting and making noises from the back of his throat. His forehead was shiny with sweat as johnny was thrashing like he was trying to get away from something, but the casts made him trapped. He jerked awake with scream. 

"Hey, hey, you're safe. Its ok, Johnny. Just focus on my voice." Wyatt played with Johnny's hair. 

"Wyatt, s-s-stop I n-n-need-" Johnny's voice cracked and he sobbed. 

"Space, you need space?" Wyatt asked. Johnny could only nod. "Alright, I'm getting up, do you want me in the room?" He asked softly. Johnny nodded again. "Alright I'm getting into the chair by the bed."

"I'm s-s-sorry." Johnny whispered. Wyatt froze. 

"You have nothing to apologize for. This isn't your fault." Wyatt said. 

"But-t-t y-you shouldn't have to-" Johnny looked up as Wyatt slipped away. 

"Johnny, I'm here because I want to be. You had something bad happen, and I'm not upset because you need space." Wyatt gave him a soft smile and sat in the chair.

"I'm still sorry- if I-" johnny had tears in his eyes. 

"Don't start this thinking. You have no way of knowing what could and would have happened." Wyatt leaned forward. "Just focus on recovering." 

Johnny nodded as the bedroom door opened. Sue stood wide awake, a force field wrapped around her fist, her mind moving a million miles an hour.

"Sue. It's fine. Just a nightmare." Johnny spoke up. 

"Oh alright. Wyatt, I need to speak with you in the hallway." Sue said. 

Wyatt nodded and walked out of the room with Sue. 

"How are you holding up." Wyatt asked grabbing her elbow. 

"We found DNA. We're running it now." Sue said her jaw tense. 

"That's a lead." Wyatt sighed. "But his nightmares are getting worse, he had a panic attack in his sleep." 

"I don't blame him. He must have been terrified." Sue rubbed her jaw. "I'm gonna make the son of a bitch suffer." 

Wyatt let his hand drop. "I don't think anyone will stop you." 

A moment passed as the two of them collected their thoughts.

"Thank you for taking care of him Wyatt." Sue whispered. "You are the best."

"If I had been there-" Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck. 

"You could be just as injured as him, if not worse." Sue shot back. "That kind of thinking gets us nowhere." 

"I know you're right, it's just-" 

"It's just nothing. Now Johnny needs you here and now, so go back to him." Sue hugged him. 

Johnny was on the verge of sleep when Wyatt walked back in, sitting in the chair. 

"Wyatt can you-" Johnny took a breath, "can you hold my hand?" He looked exhausted and scared.

"Of course Johnny," he reached over and placed his hands over the fingers poking out of the sleeve. 

"Thank you." Johnny whispered as he fell back asleep. 

Wyatt fell asleep listening to Johnny's soft snores. 


	2. Sewing up the wound to show the scars

Weeks past and Johnny got the casts off. The pins would come off at a later date, leaving scars and a slight tremor to his hands. He didn't need Wyatt's help much anymore but Wyatt still stayed. 

They slept in separate rooms again. Everything should have been back to normal, but Wyatt could hear Johnny moving on the other side of the wall.

One night there was finally a knock. Wyatt opened the door to see Johnny with red puffy eyes and a blanket wrapped around him. 

"I couldn't sleep." He whispered. 

"I know." Wyatt nodded. 

"C-c-can I-" Johnny whispered. Wyatt just stepped back and let Johnny in. 

They silently laid into bed, an inch between them. 

"I still have nightmares." Johnny whispered. "I can still feel the pipe." His voice got thick and he shuddered. 

"You don't have to tell me everything." Wyatt whispered. 

"Someone should know." Johnny mumbled. "He broke my leg so I wouldn't run when-" he broke into a sob. 

"Johnny, you can stop. Is it ok if I touch you?" Wyatt whispered. Johnny nodded through his tears. Wyatt pulled him into a hug as Johnny cried into his chest. Finally his sobbing died down. "I b-begged it to stop, but he just laughed."

Wyatt caressed Johnny's head. "You're safe now." 

"You're the greatest, Wyatt. You'll make someone really happy one day." Johnny whispered and pulled himself closer to Wyatt. The hug got tighter. "Sleep well Johnny." Wyatt whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

* * *

  
  


The next morning started out as peaceful. Sue had her eyes glued to her computer screen, Wyatt could only see names randomly pass by the screen. Johnny walked with a slight limp, but he wasn't in a lot of pain and ran just as hot as he usually did. 

"Good morning Sue." He said with a smile. 

Susan Storm looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Good morning Johnny, how are you feeling?" 

Johnny looked at Wyatt. "I'm doing better." 

Wyatt sat down with a cup of coffee. He looked forward. "I'm going to go home soon." 

The room got quiet. 

"I guess it's about time. When will you be coming back?" Reed said from outside the room. 

"I will be back in a few months. Before December" Wyatt said as Johnny sat down next to him, holding onto the larger man's arm. "I'll leave the day after tomorrow." Johnny placed his head on Wyatt's shoulder and Wyatt ran his fingers over Johnny's cheek. 

"Thank you for staying as long as you did." Johnny said. 

"I wasn't about to let you suffer alone." Wyatt answered. 

A quiet moment passed through the kitchen. The computer beeped. Sue sat up, with her jaw clenched, the screen shutting down. 

"I have to go." She whispered.

* * *

  
  


Norman Osborn watched the Fantastic Four with cameras and bugs. He knew what happened to Johnny, and within hours knew who did it. The young man was sitting across was the perpetrator. 

"You do realise that you devastated the Fantastic Four, don't you?" Osborn asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, but that was just a bonus." The young man popped his gum. 

"If you can continue to do that, I can promise complete judicial impunity." Osborn promised. He extended his hand. 

"Deal." The younger man smirked. 

"And what shall I call you?" Osborn smiled. 

"Zodiac." Was the answer. 

Osborn scoffed "how original."

Zodiac ran his fingers through his stringy brown hair, smearing grease. "Hey. It worked. When can I start?"

"Whenever you want. When it becomes necessary, call for your 'uncle', and everything will be handled."

* * *

  
  


Sue found her target really easily. She knew what she was looking for and 'Zodiac' walked around like he owned the place. Her anger buzzed under her skin as she grabbed him and punched him. Zodiac laughed as two bodyguards grabbed each of her arms. Her eyes blazed. 

"Let me go!" She yelled. 

"Has my nephew caused an issue." A deep voice chuckled. 

"Osborn stay out of this." Sue yanked against her captors. 

"Let her go, she's done." Osborn straightened his tie. Zodiac gripped his bloody nose and smiled. 

"What are you doing Osborn?" Sue growled. 

"Protecting family, something you are very clearly unfamiliar with." Osborn smiled. "Do not consider breaking our little ceasefire, I don't think that Johnny could handle it." 

"Keep him out of this," Sue snarled.

"Of course. I suggest you leave." Osborn said as she walked away. 

"You know what, how much to attack the four?" Osborn said thoughtfully. 

"I'll do it for free." 

* * *

Wyatt packed quietly as the distant sounds of crashing things rang out in another room. Johnny sat on the bed and watched him. 

"I'm sorry your trip here wasn't the best." Johnny whispered. 

"I come here to see you, and that's what I did." Wyatt smiled and turned to Johnny. "Things will be better when I come back." He hugged Johnny and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll call." Johnny promised. "But you could move in" he looked up at Wyatt. "It'll be just like college." 

"I don't know, maybe." Wyatt hummed. "We'll talk about it when I get back."

"Wyatt-" Johnny took a breath. "I just- just have this feeling that something bad will happen. And I don't feel safe here." 

"Well you know where I live, you can always stop by and stay a while." Wyatt hesitated. Before pulling something out of his suitcase. It was a worn out sweatshirt, not thin enough to have holes but thinning out. It was soft and big enough to swallow Johnny whole.

"If your nightmares ever get bad while I'm away, wear this and call me, it'll be like I'm right there with you." Wyatt smiled as Johnny slipped it on. "And don't worry. Its fireproof." 

"Thanks." Johnny smiled. 

"Now, it's not time for us to say goodbye. Let's just focus on the here and now."


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt and Johnny sat on the couch, with Johnny buried into Wyatt's side. Both were very relaxed, almost asleep. Wyatt took a breath and closed his eyes, pretending for a moment that Johnny hadn't almost died and this was just a nice extended visit. Johnny's strength through this whole ordeal took Wyatt's breath away. He didn't deserve what had happened, but he's not letting it stop him. 

"What are you thinking about?" Johnny sat up and looked at Wyatt.

"Life." He whispered.

"So that's what bothering you." Johnny frowned, brows hunched. "Do you regret meeting me?"

"Johnny, I can say without a doubt in my mind that there is no one else I would have rather met.and I don't regret a second" Wyatt cupped the back of Johnny's head. 

Johnny smiled, opening up his mouth to say something when the tv turned to the news.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." A young male voice shouted over the tv. The color drained out of Johnny's face in a split second. His eyes lost their light as he looked over at the News broadcast. It was showing a man wearing a burlap sack on his head, and a loose suit, wearing a tie with a flame print. "It's lovely for this time of year, today I'm thinking of paying my good friend Johnny Storm a visit." 

"Johnny...are you-" Wyatt played with the other man's hair. 

Sirens blared outside the window. The man chuckled on screen. 

"We had such fun last time we hung out." Wyatt's temper flared as he heard the smile in the masked man's voice. Johnny wiped away a tear making its way down his face. 

"I-I don't know, but it's time I get to work." Johnny smiled weakly and slipped away from Wyatt. "I'll be right back." 

* * *

Zodiac entered through the garage door. It was there was maybe three cars in there, the rest was wide open space. He grabbed a wrench from a tool box, smiling widely. The room rose in temperature.

"Well, you're looking good, did you stop paying people for eye candy?" Zodiac smiled under his mask.

Johnny floated above Zodiac, his flames hot, but cold hatred burned in his eyes. His jaw was clenched. 

"Did you fuck your nurse?" Zodiac laughed. "Was it as good as-" Johnny kicked him hard, his hard boot being exposed as the fire died around his foot. Zodiac stumbled and grabbed his nose. "Aww. You're still mad. Honestly I thought you would get over that, considering I got you to-" Johnny punched him, flames on this time, turning the skin red. 

"I want you out of my home. Now." Johnny let the flame die and stood above Zodiac at full height. 

"What? Don't want your sister to know-" he took a swing at johnny with the wrench, but Johnny was not weakened, or dazed, or hurt, like he was before, so he caught it, and the metal melted under his palm.

"Don't want me to know what? How much of a coward you are for ambushing him?" Sue appeared right behind Zodiac. Johnny yanked the wrench from the intruder as sue punched Zodiac in the face, feeling the cheekbone crack.

"I got this!" Johnny said as he chucked the wrench. 

"I have my own things to say to him." Sue yanked him back and felt the force field knuckles form. 

"Sue…" Johnny said. Sue ignored him as she threw a force field at Zodiac, launching him into a wall. 

"He needs to learn not to hurt my family." Sue grabbed Zodiac's neck. 

"We don't kill." Johnny grabbed Sue's shoulder. She clenched her jaw. 

"When I'm done he'll be begging for death, but I know not to kill him, John." Sue kicked the assailant. 

"Sue…" Johnny sighed and walked away. 

Sue sneered at the man beneath her boot and pressed down. 

"He's not worth this, he begs constantly. Can 'b-barely' get his words out. He's not a hero." Zodiac gritted his teeth. Sue's eyes flashed. 

Zodiac screamed. 

* * *

The last night Wyatt was in town, the News broadcasts showed Johnny's assailant being carried out on a stretcher, his bones broken in many places and generally existing in a level too pained to be consciousness. Wyatt sat on his bed, looking at job offerings in New York. 

They were tempting, but Wyatt still hesitant. 

"You aren't staying next time, are you?" Johnny said from the doorway. 

Wyatt ran his hand over his face. "I don't know." 

In the background Norman Osborn was denying connections to the Zodiac, despite proof of his lawyers paying for the guy's bond. 

Johnny walked into the room, sitting on the bed, right next to Wyatt. "I'm sorry I ruined the visit. I'm sure you had stuff to do at home," he whispered into Wyatt's shoulder.

"I've been free." Wyatt sighed, "but even if I wasn't, Johnny, you were hurt, you can't control things like that." 

"But you shouldn't have to take care of me." Johnny looked forward. 

"Would you let anyone else do it?" Wyatt kissed the top of Johnny's head. 

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything. 

"Can I just sleep here tonight, for the last time." Johnny asked. 

"Of course." Wyatt gently ran his hand over Johnny's scars. 

"Thank you for being with me. I don't think I could've handled it." Johnny stood up and hugged Wyatt. 

"When I get back, things will be better." Wyatt promised. 

* * *

Johnny drove Wyatt home. It was a quiet few hours but it was comfortable. Wyatt smiled at Johnny. 

"You're looking great, Johnny." Wyatt whispered. 

"I look like shit." Johnny whispered. 

"You look rested and comfortable." Wyatt countered. 

"Oh? Well that's because I've had a good rest." Johnny smiled a bit. 

"You came a long way." Wyatt looked upset. "I'm sorry." 

Johnny parked the flying car in Wyatt's front yard. "Sorry about what?" 

Wyatt cupped Johnny's cheek. Johnny leaned into the touch. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Wyatt pulled his hand away. 

"You've done more than enough." Johnny stepped out of the car, "I can't ask you to do more." 

Wyatt stepped out, his travel bags in hand. Johnny pulled Wyatt into a hug. "I don't deserve you." Johnny whispered. 

"You deserve the world." Wyatt said, pulling him close as Wyatt felt wet spots on his shirt. "Alright, let's get you some tea or food." 

"That sound good." Johnny pulled away and smiled. 


End file.
